Set List
by chickabo
Summary: After being back for a year, Seifer is still reclusive seeking solice in music. Selphie decides to have rock gigs at the festival. Can she find the identity of the secret areas mysterious singer and will he be able to woo the woman of his dreams...
1. now that your rose is in bloom

**Set list**

Authors note

Hi there guys, long time no see!! That's what happens when you break your laptop…twice…... :….lol

I'm back with a new story and I'm considering doing a series/ mini series out of this story, or atleast of the idea behind it

The rating may change, depending on the language content etc

DISCLAIMER

I don't own anything related to final fantasy….cept the games, a chocobo and a lion heart necklace……I just take the characters outta their box and play with them for a while….

And I don't own any songs in this story….unless stated otherwise

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

SET LIST

chapter 1

'_What a night!_, he thought to himself. Clear, dark sky and more stars than a GF could count. Balamb garden was in the perfect location for star gazing; close enough to a town so it was easy to get to, but not so close as to get the view blocked out by the light pollution. At this time of night the secret area was almost completely deserted. It was the perfect get away from the stresses of day to day life, the kind that keeps you awake and frustrates you. Yeah, his life was sure frustrating enough.

Being manipulated and controlled into doing, or ordering, the horrors that a sorceress fantasises about. The death, the carnage, the burning…

The sights still haunted him, a certain smell or image would trigger the memories. HIS memories, his atrocities…if that wasn't punishment enough, the thoughts often crept into his dreams. He would awake, covers twisted from his thrashing, coated in a layer of cold sweat, heart racing…

But not here…here it was peaceful. The cool air flooding his lungs as took a deep, soothing breath. The cool feeling swam through his body, drowning any of the feelings or thoughts caused by the dreams. He sat enjoying his solitude, his only companion a well used acoustic guitar. His best friend in the world…well, joint best with Hyperion. Both reliable in their fields, and responsible for saving him more than once.

If he could have seen himself like this a year ago, he would have laughed at how pathetic he had become. He was deflated….his arrogance gone, with the exception of banter between himself and Zell…and occasionally Squall…his blood and glory lust had left him…his hopes and dreams abandoning him as the sorceress had.

When he returned he went into a self imposed solitude, barely speaking to anyone…trying to find himself.

It wasn't until after six months of this isolation he started to mingle. Well, show his face in public.

'_It takes a lifetime of experiences, and mistakes, for people to find themselves. It wont happen by doing this'._

_Damn you Quistis…too wise for your own damn good…_

To his surprise, with the exception of Selphie, who loves everyone, Quistis was the first person to be …well, nice to him. Friendly, civil, nice…however its put. That surprised him, considering the love/hate relationship they had before. He knew how to push her buttons, she'd let him and they'd have a round of verbal sparring. Once they remembered the orphanage and their younger selves, the behaviour was almost parallel. With the exception that he was Quistis' knight. If anyone hurt her, he'd know about it and sort it.

The residual feelings must have still been there, as even though he was a complete moron in class, he enjoyed the exchanges…longed and looked forward to them almost.

He smiled at the memories; they brought him back to earth as he was thinking.

Slowly he strummed a few key chords, just to check his tuning. Then, the first song that came into his head he began to play.

_Ba yaya bada baba baya ba yaya_

_Ba yaya bada baba baya ba yaya_

It wasn't until he got to the chorus he realised, as well as being a song he liked, it was Quistis favourite song.

_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,_

_Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the grey_

As he sang through the song, every line seemed to apply to him or someone he knew.

One section in particular applied to Quistis though.

_There is so much a man can tell you, so much he can say_

_You remain, my power, my pleasure, my pain_

He poured so much raw emotion into the song it was as if it came straight from his soul. What was left of his shattered soul…

Suddenly there was a rustle of grass and his head snapped round to locate the source. He couldn't see anything, but he could defiantly hear something coming, fast!

He snatched up his guitar and ran to hide behind the tree beside the doors. He had been there no more than a couple of seconds when the doors whooshed open and Selphie came, clumsily, bundling in. She walked towards the edge of the area and, when he thought she was out of earshot, he ran out of the door. He ran all the way through the training area, its winding paths flying under his feet. He only stopped when he realised he was running so fast he was going to end up head-first in the fountain.

When he had caught his breath, it occurred to him that Selphie would be back here soon, and he wasn't in the mood for an interrogation.

_Must be important…although she's like that most of the time…_

He walked calmly but smartly to his room, as fast heavy footsteps were likely to draw unwanted attention.

Careful to close the door quietly, he stepped back into his room and breathed a sigh of relief. With the relief came confusion…_why the hell did I run, I haven't done anything wrong…or anything at all for that matter…old habits die hard I guess…_

A hot soothing shower was the perfect cure, washing away the impurities of the day. Tomorrow would be a new day after all. He would meet the gang at breakfast. Just as well, as he didn't know what was on his schedule for tomorrow. He still felt like a bit of an outsider, but it was self inflicted as everyone was fine with him now. It had been a long hard year after all.

But for now sleep.

…as long as the demons stayed at bay…

_If I should fall, will it all go away?_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There's chapter one folks.

What do you think? All reviews are welcome….as are an volunteers to be betas for me

Will have another chapter, atleast, up by the end of today

Kiss from a rose by seal

Chickabo

xxx


	2. she's got eyes of the bluest skies

Set List

Set List

Chapter 2

Seifer easily awoke from his sleep. He had been tossing and turning so he wasn't in a deep sleep. 6:45 the clock in the corner of his room read.

_May as well get up, I guess_

He wasn't due at breakfast until 8, but the extra time would let him work out a bit first. He threw on some fresh gym clothes and decided to go for a run around the garden. After the sorceress war, there had been a few additions to the facilities at the garden, the athletics track being one of them. Seifer often took advantage of this, as running let him clear his mind.

He had a specific routine when he was running;

Jog for 5 minutes

Sprint for 5

Run at a fast pace for 15

Sprint for 5

Jog for 5…..etc

The more frustrated he was feeling, the longer he sprinted for.

He was feeling good this morning, so he just decided on a nice long run.

His feet pounded hard on the ground. He was running with great effort, as if trying to tire himself out. There was no thought involved, he just ran. As if his body was running on auto pilot. His forehead glistened in the early morning sun, the beads of sweat starting to appear.

_Good, I'm working out properly_

He ran like that for half an hour solid. His capped sleeved vest was damp with semi circles of sweat. His forehead was now drenched so he decided enough was enough. A couple of cool down laps later, he was on his way back to his dorm. He was in a seed dorm, so the walk was slightly longer.

"Good morning Seifer. Awake bright and early I take it?"

The question being asked to him snapped him out of his daydream and he spun round on his right foot to see who was asking him. Although he should of guessed by the mild, yet commanding voice.

"Good morning. Yeah, I'm still not sleeping particularly well. Decided to go for a run."

As if the clothes weren't pretty much self explanatory.

"That usually makes me feel good, if I've woken up at some unhynely hour"

"Yeah, you and me both"

The blonde…strawberry blonde woman smiled at his casual remark. Quistis enjoyed the fact that he would speak frankly to her when they were alone. It helped her to see what was really going on inside his head. Plus the banter was fun.

"What are you upto this early in the morning? Preparing for class or just trying to get first dibs on the newest mission?"

Quistis got back her teaching licence when she returned from time compression. After all, she had more than proved her ability to lead. She chose to take the advanced magic seeds and student's classes. Less class time was required so she could teach, but still go on missions as required. She enjoyed the flexibility this offered her and even thought Seifer was joking with her, she often did get first pick of the new missions.

"I just woke up and decided to go and sit in the quad to take in the scenery for a while. Care to join me? After your shower?" she added as an after thought.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in 10".

"Okay, see you then", with that she walked off.

When she was out of sight, Seifer ran to his dorm as fast as his legs would carry him. He was barely in the door when he started stripping off. Vest flung onto the bed, joggers on the chair, and socks still in their shoes. He switched on the shower, when he realised 'clean_ clothes might be an idea'_.

After rifling in drawers for all of five seconds he had produced a pair of socks, boxers, a white 'wife beater' tank top and his normal style of black trousers. This pile he elegantly dumped on his desk and again ran to the shower. He put one foot in when...

"Shit, I've still got my boxers on!"

He took the soggy foot out of the shower and took off the boxers.

"Finally…"

He showered faster than he had ever done. In and back out in 3 minutes. He quickly dried off and threw on his clothes in no particular order. A cloud of deodorant and a dab of aftershave later, he looked, and smelled, good. He attended to the scattered dirty clothes by throwing them in the general direction of the washing basket. He pulled on his boots and within 30 seconds he was in the canteen.

_Damn_

There was already a group of people huddled in some sort of queue around the coffee machine.

_Oh wait…YES trepies!!_

"Excuse me", he said, ever so politely, to the man who seemed to be the head trepie.

"I have a meeting with instructor TREPE"…he glanced at the clock…"Now. Can I squeeze in front, just so I can be on time?"

The way his eyes lit up when he said 'TREPE', Seifer knew the guy would cooperate.

"Here. Two black coffees, here, go!"

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

He then turned and started to run again. He ran in a rather peculiar way; with both arms fully extended to avoid

spilling coffee and

him burning himself if he did spill it…which wasn't completely out with the realm of possibilities.

_Thank hyne for take away cups_

He ran straight into the quad but rapidly slowed to a fast walk when he noticed Quistis. She noticed someone approaching and she smiled after she turned around and realised who it was.

"Ah, my saviour!" she beamed a smile at him as Seifer passed her a cup of steaming hot black coffee.

"Just the way you like it"

He joined her sitting on the bench. He smirked as he sat down.

"What?" she asked noting his expression.

"First time I , eh, 'enjoyed a girls company' was on this bench".

What he mistook for a look of horror was actually her expression from attempting to hold in laughter. Unsuccessfully.

"Trust you to be thinking like that at half seven in the morning"

He smiled back with an 'i'm pleased with myself' sort of grin.

"Hey , I'm a guy. I'm like that 24/7".

She laughed again.

"Well, atleast you're consistently dirty with your thoughts".

"Why Quistis, I would have considered you too prudish to notice", he answered her, wearing his evil grin.

"Now now, don't be so hasty in your judgement".

This was the kind of silly, offensive banter they enjoyed, and expected, when talking to one another.

_Ah Seifer, thank hyne you're feeling better_

Only Quistis could have a concerned thought at a time like this.

They drank their coffee and continued to enjoy each others company.

"I see the stage is nearly built for the festival already"

"Yeah, Selphie is waaaaaay ahead with the preparations"

"You been roped into it yet?"

"Not yet…but I expect I will be soon"

"True…that's 8, we should probably head over. Shall we?", he pointed to the door as he said it.

"What?! Already!?, her reply was full of genuine shock.

"Let's go then!"

The talking, joking and laughing that was going on continued all the way to the canteen.

They walked in and immediately spotted Selphie, Zell, Rinoa and Squall sitting at a table.

"Hi guys."

"Heeeeeeeey!!," was Selphie's as always cheerful greeting.

"Alright guys, how's it going?"

"WOOOOOOOW,someones in a good mood this morning."

"Selphie my dear, I am ALWAYS in a good mood. Just some are better than others."

Seifer's last comment made them all laugh. His masterful cheeky grin always helped.

"Anyway, I'm starving so I'll be back in a moment", and with that Seifer wandered over to the counter to decide on his breakfast.

"Why is he so happy this morning? He's not exactly a morning person? Quistis…Quiistiis…QUISTIS!"

"Huh…oh sorry. Eh, yeah he did seem rather pleased this morning."

The conversation continued on Seifer's mood for another ten-fifteen minutes, until he returned with a tray full of food. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, fried eggs, scrambled eggs, baked beans, toast…plus much more.

"You hungry then I take it!".

"Hey, I'm a growing boy. Leave me be."

The volume in the canteen increased substantially.

"That'll be the junior classmen awake then".

She had been silently observing what was happening, when all of a sudden she burst to life.

"OOOOOooooh, hey guys!!".

Selphie jumped up, frightening the crap out of everyone.

"Who's all volunteering to help at the garden festival??".

They became so silent that the only thing missing was the tumbleweed rolling past the table.

"Aaaawwwww come on you guys!!OOooh you can help me look for rock bands for the festival!".

"Oooooh, rock festival!!", said Zell as he started violently head banging.

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I need to go and do…anything… bye guys".

With that Seifer left to go the secret area…he wasn't due at Cid's office for a couple of hours so he decided to pick up his guitar and go and play for a while.

He was in a good, so he just played the first thing that came to mind. It was obvious who he was thinking about.

'_She's got a smile that it seems to me,_

_Reminds me of childhood memories,_

_Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky'_

_Damn, stop it_…_its Quistis_…_stop it_

'_now and then when I see her face,_

_it takes me away to that special place,_

_and if I'd stared too long I'd probably break down and cry'_

_HYNEDAMMIT, STOP THINKING ABOUT HER_

'_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain'  
_

_I need to do something about this…soon…but I need help_

'_where do we go now, where do we go'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

longer chapter there for you folks

thanks to midnight starz for the review, feel the love 

please leave a review after you read, its much appreciated

sweet child of mine by guns and roses

xx


	3. seems like yesterday my friend

Hi guys, have been having a little computer trouble so sorry bout the delay

Thanks for the encouraging reviews Sidalee and ALICE IT'S RAINin

Don't ya just love Seifer 

Italics are thoughts, incase I haven't already said that.

Anyways, on with the show

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Set list chapter 3

'WOULD SEIFER ALMASY PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY, I REPEAT, WOULD SEIFER ALMASY PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE, THANK YOU'

_Damn, there goes the playing time…_

Seifer was glad he had brought the soft case for the guitar; it had a shoulder strap and so required very little effort to carry. Just as well, since he was going to be trekking all the way to Cid's office.

_Bet its' Xu, wanting to get me started early to keep me too busy to think…_

Xu didn't really hate him; it was similar to the relationship between him and Quistis, but more spiteful. Her attitude had changed during the war towards him, feeling it was a personal betrayal not to garden, but to her. One thing to say for Xu, she may be a glorified secretary with a stick up her ass, but she was loyal. Even to Seifer. She would often jump to his defence, as would Quistis, in group discussion.

Seifer wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen to him. Not punishment even thought he thought he deserved it; he was cleared at the hearing.

He still wanted to fulfil his dream, well Adream, to become a seed. Only recently, however, he had lost his enthusiasm and his bloodlust. Battle didn't satisfy any more. Not that he wanted to leave; he just knew he would need to work through his current contemplative, guilty, melancholic state. Find his warrior self again.

He swiftly, yet delicately, put his guitar in its black case and slung it over his left shoulder.

He sauntered along, not really caring how long it would take him to get to the office.

_They can wait…_

He let his mind wander as he did. He didn't really want to think about the meeting he was about to participate in; he would just let it happen and get on with it.

He had this annoying habit of reflecting on life when his mind wandered. It was almost second nature to him by now. He certainly had managed to, in his nineteen odd years, squeeze in a lot of life to reflect on.

…reflect and beat himself up over…

He hated his melancholic state; he didn't want to feel sorry for himself, he didn't deserve the sympathy.

He did, however, have a lot to mull over.

He was grateful for the lift being empty. No one to exchange polite niceties with. Stepping out of the lift the foyer was, even for the third floor, empty.

_Maybe Cid is telling tall tales again_

Cid did have a gift for distracting his workforce from…well, work. He liked to tell stories. They were always good, right enough. Just that the majority of people doubted the truth of most of them.

With no one to prevent him, he walked straight into the lower section of Cid's office. He could hear a low buzz, from the far away conversing. He took a few steps forwards and then stopped. The buzzing continued. Apparently, the four bodies up ahead hadn't noticed him walk in. With confident strides Seifer walked over to the group.

"I believe I was summoned?"

His semi-humorous words finally turned heads. Cid, Xu (that's a surprise…), Edea and (strangely) Quistis were all standing, waiting to greet him.

"Ah Seifer...yes. Yes XU decided to 'summon' you a little earlier than I had planned to."

…_A little…__two__ bloody hours…_

"Yeah…early…"

He must have unintentionally rolled his eyes when he spoke, as when he looked back at the group they were all wearing amused expressions. Well, all except Xu…but it was Quistis' expression that surprised him. She smirked back at him in an 'I'm-really-really-trying-not-to-laugh' way. That picked up his spirits.

"Yes, as I said, sorry to have brought you in so early. We are all aware that you haven't fully recovered from your…"

He paused to consider his phrasing

"…your…ordeal. I know you are strong, but realistically, and i'm sure you'll agree with me, your complete recovery may take quite a while."

He never took his eyes off of Seifer. Seifer cast his eyes to the floor, as if he was pondering the thought. When his eyes returned to Cid's level he slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"…yeah…yeah, I guess…"

This brought a sad smile to the older mans face. Even in the orphanage, Seifer always had a mature streak that would shine through. For all the trouble he caused and the messes he made, he would always be the first one to step in and fix things when they went wrong…or if someone else did it he would take the blame…even when there was no way he could possibly have done whatever it was.

Infact, that wasn't quite true…, him AND Quistis would take the blame. Many a time he had to separate them, because they were fighting over who would take the blame. Seifer never allowed the blame to be shifted to her, no matter how she tried or how much she protested.

They were both as stubborn and pig headed as each other, but were the perfect compliment for each other; Seifer with his drive, passion and intensity. Quistis with her cold logic, rational and ability to step back and look at the big picture. Yin and yang, sun and moon, fire and ice…

The sooner they realised it, a better place the world would be, but until then…

"I'm glad you realise this Seifer. We can and will, try and help you however and whenever we can…OR more importantly, when you need us. Myself, Edea, Quistis and Xu…yes, I did say Xu…will always be available when you need us. I know that you are noble, strong, intelligent young man, so you must have realised as much as your isolation has helped you so far, you need to get out and about. Interact with people, do normal things, get some form of routine going. This will help you assimilate back into day-to-day life."

Seifer kept nodding and smiling politely. He had already come to this conclusion a few days before. It being reinforced by his main father figure was in a strange way, comforting to him. The fact that such a wise man had come to the same conclusion had made him feel a little more normal. For the moment atleast…

"Good, now that that is sorted…when you are ready, as long as it may take, there will always be a place made available for you to sit your seed exam. Now…"

He raised a hand to silence any protesting that Seifer would produce. He was silenced before he had the chance to speak.

"I am aware that you probably don't want to do it at the moment_,_but you did all the training so at some point in the future, when you feel ready, you are more than welcome to. For all your larking about in class, hyne knows you put all the effort in. the reason you will qualify any time, incase you were wondering, is that the time you were under Ultimecia's control and your subsequent recovery time is being taken as stolen or sick time, so will not be a barrier to you.

Ok then…that's everything from me, I think. Anything to add before we leave them to it Edea?"

He gazed over at his wife in a thoughtful manor. She smiled at him; he always looked like a little lost puppy when he was trying really hard to remember things.

"I think that's all dear. Anytime you need me Seifer, you know where to find me. Lets go dear and leave theses ladies to it"

With that she stretched out her hand to Cid, to lead him away. He took his wife's delicate hand, raised it to shoulder level and walked out with her, as if he was leading her into a ball.

Xu and Quistis turned, their eyes following the couple to the door. The hiss as the door shut told them that they had the room to themselves for as long as needed. Xu was the first to speak.

"Now Seifer, I wont lie to you…when I heard you were returning I wasn't exactly jumping with joy. Then you shut yourself away in your room and didn't bother anyone, which I have to say surprised me. Even seeing you here, you've changed. You're no longer the arrogant, self serving prick you used to be."

A smirk of pride crept onto his face.

"I must say Xu; you're not the emotionless, cold, stick-up-your-ass Secretary you used to be either. That said with all due respect of course."

Then appeared his cheeky monkey smile.

"Of course Seifer…as Cid said, I'm here for you as well. I know we haven't ever exactly been close, but my door is always open and i'm always willing to listen. Good luck on your journey."

She thrust her hand out to shake his. It was a firm handshake, not of colleagues though, more of adventurers setting out on a quest…or of brothers going into battle.

She turned to look at him once more, bowed her head and left. For a second time Quistis' eyes followed the leaver of the room until they were gone. This was no time for the silly banter they usually enjoyed when in each others company.

"So…what do you think? …how do you feel?"

The questions confused him more than slightly.

"What? About the scenario? About the help?"

"About you Seifer. How are you? How do you feel? As obvious as it may seem, I'm genuinely asking about your welfare."

This was the Quistis he knew. Straight to the point, caring and trustworthy. She wasn't just asking how he was; she was asking how his mind was.

"I'm getting better, slowly but surely. I haven't had an undisturbed nights sleep in a long time though."

"Nightmares?"

She wasn't really asking it was more of a statement.

"Some. Flashbacks too. My conscience wont let me rest it seems…"

She didn't doubt it for a second, she knew him too well. He couldn't hide anything from her, though his honesty was refreshing.

"Seifer…I have a suggestion for you. Hear me out before you shoot me down though."

He didn't like the sound of this…

"I think to help you deal with what you've been through, and the resulting feelings you have…I think you should talk to someone…"

"I appreciate the idea, but cant I just talk to you? Or Edea? Or Cid? ...or Xu?"

He knew she was right, but that didn't mean he didn't want to go down without a fight.

"Yes, of course you can talk to us, but we know you. I mean talk to someone who doesn't. A professional."

He folded his arms as he spoke to her, as if he was being aggressive…he wasn't, he just did that when he was thinking.

"I take it if you've gone through all this bother there's someone you have in mind?"

'_Well, you're certainly not daft Seifer…'_

"There's a nurse who works in Balamb, who I think you should go and see…well, talk to I guess…will I make you an appointment?"

That concerned him.

'_If Xu knows…'_

Quistis has no problem in reading his concerned expression.

"Seifer, I said I would make you an appointment…no one else need know."

Her warm smile was reassuring.

"Ok then."

She smiled again, and then turned to walk away.

"Quisty…"

She turned back around to face him.

"…thanks…as much of a pain in the arse as I can be, I really do appreciate this…you going out of your way to help me…".

It was the first time in a long while Quistis felt appreciated. It was good to feel needed.

"You are very welcome. You'll be fine, your strong and smart and too damn stubborn not to get better. Now go and relax before Xu decides she needs you again, I'll drop by later with your appointment info and we can talk more then."

Thirty seconds later Seifer was alone in the room. He stood for a moment, thinking over what Quistis had said to him when he realised that he still has his guitar slung over his shoulder, no one had even commented on it.

'_Secret area or Quad…hmmm….secret area I think…quad will be too busy now…'_

He walked through the empty foyer into the empty lift. It was actually nice to be surrounded by a sea of students when he stepped off the lift and headed to the canteen. It occurred to him that if he was going to go and play, he'd be as well taking something to eat with him. The dinner ladies were always very nice to him, so he shouldn't have been surprised when he asked for a chicken mayo baguette and a bottle of 'fat' coke, as Selphie called it, when he was given a foot long sub with a share size bottle of coke.

"You need your strength".

He thought what a sight he must have looked, marching with a foot long baguette, a big bottle of coke and a guitar. That thought was long forgotten when he sat down and ate it at the secret area.

When he had finished he was feeling quite pleased with himself; His thoughts though drifted to Quistis. She was going so far out of her way to help him she would need directions to find her way back.

As usual when he played guitar, he turned up, strummed a few chords and played what first came to mind.

'_Ah Quistis…what would I do without you…'_

**You and me, always you held my head above the waves**…

'_You've always been there for me Quistis'_

**Paddling around pretending that it was not, too cold…**

'_I'm always brave for you'_

**It was, but not when you were there…**

'_You kept me warm…'_

**Our shadows softly on the grass, day would break we'd have our laughs**

Memories of the orphanage came floating into his head….the fun they had together.

**Our shirt tails in the wind, seems like yesterday my friend**

Quistis did, even when they were small, insist on tidying him up so didn't look quite so scruffy all the time.

'_Where has the time gone?'_

**I know that we were scared, hurt because you were not there,**

One of his only bad Quistis related memories….her being adopted and taken away to live with her new family.

**I know I want it all; wish the sky would fall on me**

'_Some things would be easier that way…but no, Quistis is helping me so I need to get better…for her sake if not mine…'_

'**I'm not through, I'm not through, I'm not through'**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Quite a long chapter there for you guys…I was going to split it, but I thought it would make more sense as one long chapter rather than two smaller.

Chapter 4 is being written as I write this…I'm multitasking 

All reviews are welcome…especially constructive criticism, as I don't actually have a beta to read through this.

All advice is welcome

the song was christophers river by biffy clyro

Signing off

Chickabo

xxx


	4. I'm taking heed just for you

Hiya to all who are actually reading this

I seem to have this problem of writers block for ages, and then tons of inspiration for like a day and then it goes again

That is my reason for not updating as much as I would like to

Thanks to all my reviewers, it is very much appreciated guys

much appreciation to angel wings-008 for looking at this for me :)

Now on with the show

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Seifer stayed in his little paradise playing his guitar for the best part of a hour, before deciding a nap might be a better use of is free time. His reasoning being he would atleast feel more awake than he did currently.

'_Oh shit, I'll need to tidy up…'_

Quistis' impending visit resurfacing in his thought stream. It's not even as if it was _that_ messy, he just liked making an effort… '_For her…'_

He was relieved that she was making him the appointment, as the whole scenario was making him nervous. Not that he didn't trust Quistis, infact he trusted her explicitly, but…he just didn't like the thought of relying on other people. Quistis thought that this…talking would help, so he trusted her. She was a good kind person. She was wise … '_And it doesn't hurt that she's hot!'_

He smiled when he thought of the stupid things he used to do in class, just to get her attention. Although the oilboyle slime on Squall's computer terminal had backfired…as she had to spend time sorting Squall out…how was he meant to know that commander pubes was allergic to it!

'_Good times, good times…'_

That happy thought quickly faded when he opened his door and was greeted by the sight of his room. He hadn't put the washing in the basket, empty cans on the coffee table, dirty dishes, in need of a good Hoover…he had, apparently, been mistaken in his earlier thought of how tidy it was.

A quick run round with a black bag and a large washing run later, it looked better. He still needed to hoover, wipe the coffee mug rings off the table and neaten up the sofa, but it wouldn't take long.

'_Not bad for…crap, that took half an hour!!'_

He then went to the cupboard to rifle about for the garden-issue hoover. After a good ten minutes of looking…he didn't know where to look as he never hoovered…he eventually pulled out a post-box red Henry hoover that looked like it had seen better days.

'_Seriously, we must be the only people anywhere that still use these…cheapskates…'_

He did chuckle at the relic and memories of chasing Zell with a similar one, after convincing him it was alive.

He hoovered so thoroughly Ma Dincht would have been proud. Infact, he hoovered so thoroughly Fuijin would approve. The woman could live and sleep outdoors, but when she was at home she has a neurotic obsession with a clean carpet. An obsession that, if not obeyed, had dire consequences…

As Raijin seemed to discover time and again…

'AAAHH, Fuijin calm down ya. I'll go over it again and it'll be better, ya know.'

'UNACCEPTABLE. CORRECT. FIRST TIME. SIMPLE. MORON.'

As Raijin had opened his mouth to speak, Fuijin had picked up a plate and was holding like a Frisbee, preparing to throw it like she had just done moments before.

It was amazing how much fear a small, silver haired, one-eye woman could cause in a man. The _'do it my way of I'll make sure you never have kids'_ attitude she had.

Something she and Quistis had in common.

With Quistis in mind he scrubbed the marks off the coffee table and washed some mugs…well, she _was_ one of the Garden's more obsessed caffeine addicts.

'_There…sorted…'_

He put away all the cleaning equipment and Henry…

'_Adios Henry'_

and sat down on the sofa.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up on the sofa due to the knocking at his door.

'_What the hell…oh shit, I must of fallen asleep…_Hang on, I'm coming…!'

He forced himself upright and rubbed his face. The time it took to stand upright and walk over to the door was consumed by one gigantic yawn. He opened the door and was greeted by, unusually, radiant caring warmth and beauty. Unusually for Quistis that is…

Anyone would think from the welcoming smile she was wearing she was having a good day, but he could tell it was a 'just finished a stack of paperwork and glad its finally done' smile.

"Hello again Seifer."

"Why miss Trepe, how nice to see you again. Would you like to come in?"

He opened the door and gestured towards the sofa. Quistis realised he had made an effort to tidy, so she thought she would humour him and play his little game.

"Why thank you, I'd be glad too Seifer."

She glided into the room in the way she does, and less than delicately dropped a pile of books and papers on his coffee table. Only then did she sit on the sofa.

'_Shit what did I say that for…she's gonna think I'm upto something…ah well, may aswell be nice as there's no witnesses…'_

As he closed over the door, he noticed a pair of boxers on the floor that he had missed when he did the washing run earlier. He attempted to discreetly kick them into the bedroom, but misjudged the kick so ended up just scooping them up into the air with his foot.

'_Aww crap…well, the damage is done now I guess…'_

He just walked over and picked them up and then threw them in when he realised Quistis smiling at his lack of kicking ability.

'_A swift change of subject is in order…'_

"I would ask IF you would like a cup of coffee, but as I've never actually heard you turn one down, I'll go and make it anyway."

"Thanks Seifer, after the morning I've had it's MUCH appreciated…."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They, with coffee in hand, sat and civilly discussed, amongst things, her day. A pretty busy day for her. Between advanced magic classes, beloved paperwork and a practical junior classmen lesson (and the usual infirmary trip and clean up that results from them).

'_Well, that kinda seems like a normal day for her'._

_This was an important epiphany for Seifer. He was realising for the first time in his life that Quistis actually worked damn hard. When he was in her class, his juvenile behaviour probably tripled the workload._

"...Dammit…"

"Seifer?! Are you ok? You just shouted dammit pretty loud…"

'_DAMMIT!!...'_

"…I'm fine, I…I just realised something that…hadn't occurred to me before…"

He brought his eyes up from the floor and looked at Quistis. Her expression was that of not believing a word he said. With a raised eyebrow she enquired…

"You sure?"

He pondered the question for a few seconds; he was considering apologising, but decided against it.

"I'm sure. It's not important…just, you know, a thing…"

Quistis still wasn't convinced, but she left it as he, clearly, didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok then. Enough of me going on about my day. I came here for a reason, as I'm sure you know."

This got his instant full attention. She was going out on a limb for him, not to mention adding to her workload. The least that he could do was giving her his full attention.

"This…"

She said handing him a small booklet-like object.

"…is your attendance record. Before you say anything, no it isn't like a lesson attendance record, which shows _if_ you turned up. This is to help you, and your councillor, keep track of how long you have been going and the progress you've made."

Her phrasing, again, surprised him; '_What progress you've made'._

She didn't expect him to fail ...and that he didn't expect.

"Your first appointment will be tomorrow 3pm sharp. And, before you ask, yes you can take a garden car…"

He smirked at the idea.

"You can take a garden car _providing _you pass a refresher test tomorrow morning. Not that I think you need it, but regulations and all that. So…"

She stopped suddenly, as if she didn't want to ask the question.

"So…?" he replied trying to coax a response.

She took a deep breath, and then asked

"So…how are you feeling? About this and generally"

For being the ice queen, she could be caring when she wanted. And for that reason, choosing to be caring with him, he wanted to be honest with her. For her effort he decided to bring her into the loop…a little.

"I've been…I've been better, but I have been a lot worse…"

"Sleeping any better?"

'_Yes because I've been dreaming of you'_

Best not to share that thought he decided.

"A little. I take a while to get to sleep, but I can sleep right through now."

Even though she was convinced he was, again, holding back, this time she managed not to show it.

"Well that's a good start."

A thought then occurred to her.

"We didn't, by any chance, have this conversation earlier , did we?"

The thought hadn't entered his head, but now that she mentioned it...

"Yeah, I think we did."

To prevent her embarrassment, he added

" Thanks Quistis; I take it as a sign of concern that you are so willing to ask me things"

She smiled at that, but never spoke.

'_Mission accomplished; embarrassment averted'_

"Well, I should really head back over to the jungle that is my classroom"

Literally and metaphorically, as Selphie had taken it upon herself to 'decorate' them all with plants of various sizes; Quistis ending up with what were, essentially, trees and malboros.

'_That reminds me…KILL SELPHIE…'_

She stood up to leave and turned to face the coffee table so that she could pick up her paperwork.

'_WOW…mustn't look at ass…mustn't…look…at…ass…'_

As she turned round, he was wearing a daft grin. When she decided to smirk back, his initial thought was _'BUSTED!'_

"Oh, Seifer"

'…_Crap, I'm in for it…'_

"Yes?" he asked tentatively

"If you want to practice before the driving course tomorrow, just go to the garage and sign up for a time slot. An instructor will be allocated at random, depending on who doesn't have classes at that time. Good luck. Oh, and will you be in the canteen for dinner?"

Was she inviting him to dine with her?

"Yeah, I'll be there…driving permitting".

There was that cheeky little boy grin back.

'_Hyne help the instructor he ends up with'_

"As I said, good luck. See you later".

He got up and opened the door for her, smiling stupidly as she walked past. Closing the door over it took him a minute or two to realise that he was still wearing that stupid grin. Then, within seconds, he went on a downer. Only slightly, but enough to be noticeable.

'_Don't be so damn pathetic Almasy…come on, you've got driving to do…'_

That thought picked him up a little, but he still had a nagging sad feeling he couldn't explain.

He cleared up the coffee mugs and, on the way past where Quistis had been sitting moments before, he picked up on her scent. It was a pleasant fruity aroma that brought a smile to his lips; the same scent she would wear in class. Damn, it was good!

When he returned to earth after his hazy happiness, he decided that driving practice was an excellent idea, if he wanted to pass at any rate.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Now Seifer had never exactly been what you would call a safe driver; not that he couldn't control the vehicle, he just to do so at insane speeds…like driving away from Squall after the Dollet mission…that was fun.

Walking into the bathroom, he decided a bit of lynx and some toothpaste wouldn't be uncalled for. He wasn't vain as such, he was just of the opinion of '_if you look good, you feel good'._

A quick teeth brushing, scoosh of lynx and pose in the mirror later, he was on his way to the garage. He didn't mind walking the corridors by himself any more; the constant shouting and stares had become a thing of the past. The stares were now more '_oh look, he's actually out and about', _rather than the old ones of_ 'lapdog' _and_ 'murderer'. _

Not that he didn't think he deserved it; it just ground you down after a while. In cases like them, thank hyne for the ipod.

It amazed him how quickly some attitudes had changed. He walked past Zell on the way over and even he waved and said hi.

His thought train lasted all the way to the garage. So in-depth was his involvement in thought, that it took him a moment to realise he was alone. The usual grease monkeys weren't about, so Seifer concluded that they were out playing with the new cars given to Garden as gifts from the satisfied Estharian government over Gardens handling of a minor monster outbreak recently.

'_Ach well, I wonder where they keep the driving rota?'_

He rifled through the desk and the drawers to try and find it. It wasn't until he looked up at the wall he noticed the clipboard hanging there. Checking his watch, he realised it was only half past twelve. The rota was full until two o'clock, so he put his name down and returned the clipboard to its hook on the wall.

Walking away he wondered how lucky he would be with the instructor he got; he knew who he wanted, but no doubt they would have a class.

He was wondering what to do with his time until his stomach made the decision for him

'_To the canteen!'_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

A seat and something to eat and drink was always welcomed at Balamb garden, by students and staff alike. The chance to gossip and catch up, to laugh, to think…or, for some long-haired cowboys and bouncy yellow girls, the chance to flirt obscenely.

It was a time to relax and enjoy not being in class or on a mission.

Seifer wasn't in the least bit surprised when he saw that Zell was two from the front of the queue; the boy did love his hotdogs!

Seifer was going to join the queue when, to his surprise, Zell waved him over. Skipping half the queue he walked over and joined him.

"Hey Seifer, what's going on?"

A normal person would have asked 'hi, how are you?' or maybe even just 'hi there'… as Seifer discovered a long time ago, Zell was anything but normal.

"Hi Zell, I'm good, you? What's happening on planet Zell?"

"Hotdogs man and lots of 'em!"

Seifer found his enthusiasm for his food reassuring; it was good to know that some things never changed.

Seifer picked up a tray with two hotdogs, a 'fat' coke and a mars bar, and then followed Zell to his table, as by the point he obtained his mars bar, the hyper blonde was heading towards a table and waving frantically to try and attract his attention.

Zell never was subtle…

As he sat, he started to tune into the song that was on the radio a student a couple of tables away was listening to. Before it had just been background, but now it cleared up. He was grateful; an excuse to semi tune out Zell…for a moment or two atleast…

For some reason all the music he listened to recently, regardless of genre, seemed to make him reflect…or think of someone.

**She, She screams in silence**

' _Despite that idiotic workload she has…__'_

**a Sullen riot penetrating through her mind**

'_She never does complain…__'_

**Waiting for a sign**

'_Of better times to come..'_

**  
To smash the silence with the brick of self-control  
**

'_Now anarchist Quistis…I'd pay to see that!'_

**Are you locked up in a world, that's been planned out for you?**

'_Between lesson plans and exams….sounds bout right…'_

**  
Are you feeling like a social tool without a use?**

'_Ditto…'_

**Scream at me until my ears bleed**

'_I'm sure you've wanted to, many many many times…'_

**  
I'm taking heed just for you  
**

'_Betcha didn't know that?"_

**  
She, She's figured out, all her doubts were someone else's point of view**

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

That, ladies and gentleman, is the fourth chapter finally finished. I had writers block, and so spend quite times at work writing…I work in a wee village fishmongers, so therefore free time is abundant.

I am , as this is being uploaded, starting work on chapter five

Seifer will out driving…hold onto your computer desk/table/chairs/sofas!…depending on where you are

My idea for the next two chapters is (possibly going to be the same chapter, but from the two participants (guess who? lol) different perspectives…or I could do it in the same chapter.Any opinions?

As always advice is sought and welcomed

She by Green Day

Chickabo signing off

xxx**  
**


End file.
